User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Just Be Cool
Starring: Runner Featuring: Berty Lola Smelly Stevie Plot: On Christmas Eve, Runner is happily soaring through the night sky in his helicopter, kicking back while stuffing his face with a gingerbread cookie. Little does he know that up ahead Santa Claus Berty is riding in his sleigh, which is being pulled by a reindeer. Runner and the sleigh collide and they both fall out of the sky. Runner gets up rubbing his head from the impact when something offscreen suddenly catches his attention. Sadly, Santa Claus Berty landed on a baby tree, which impales him through the back. Knowing his job isn't over, Berty hands Runner his list. Runner grabs the list from Berty and salutes, agreeing to finish where Berty left off, but before he leaves he grabs Berty's hat and tears off his beard, and takes off. Berty, who is somehow still alive, screams in pain at this. Elsewhere, Lola (Heh heh, eh elsewhere she waits for her crush? XD...) is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Small pieces of debris fall from the chimney, which excites Lola as she's expecting Santa to arrive. The fireplace suddenly explodes as Runner bursts into her house, leaving a hole in the wall where the fireplace use to be. Runner looks at the list and hands a frightened Lola a ring. Lola takes the ring, but the head appears to be nothing more than a piece of coal. Runner looks at the list again and figures out what to do. He takes Lola's hand, which is now wearing the ring, and smashes it with his two hands, causing Lola to screech. When he removes his hands, the coal on the ring is now a shiny diamond, Lola's fingers are broken, but she doesn't seem to mind as she is happy with her gift. Runner takes off and Lola waves at him saying "Bye-bye", when all of a sudden, the burning coals lying on the floor ignite setting Lola on fire. Runner runs through the woods reading the list, searching for the person to give the last gift to. This person happens to be Smelly, who is sitting on a rock, forlorn. Runner stops right near him and hands Smelly his gift and he perks up. The gift, being a Runner-themed inflatable punching bag, suddenly deflates. Runner picks up the now deflated punching bag and blows it back up. Runner hands it back to Smelly and runs off. Smelly gets into a fighting position, ready to start boxing with the punching bag, but the second he throws his first punch, it explodes, vaporizing Smelly to the bone.... (Poor Smelly, died in "weird way!") With all of the gifts on the list taken care of, Runner stops somewhere, balls up the list, and disintegrates it with his heat vision. Unfortunately, he accidentally continues to shoot his heat vision seconds after the list was destroyed and he ends up slicing Stevie (the Easter Beagle) in half, along with a tree. Stevie, not dead, weakly raises up his basket of easter eggs to Runner to which Runner sighs. The episode ends with a view of the woods, along with a tearing sound and Stevie screaming. Runner runs into view carrying Stevies' basket and wearing Stevies' ears. Moral: "To give somebody your time is the greatest gift you can give." Deaths: 1. Berty dies from blood loss. (Off-screen) 2. The Reindeer may have fallen to its death after colliding into Runner. (Debatable) 3. Lola burns to death when some burning coals ignite (Off-screen and Debatable, as she easily could've jumped in the snow at any time to put the fire out). 4. Smelly is vaporized by an exploding inflatable punching bag. 5. Stevie most likely died of blood loss (Off-screen, and if he was still alive his exposed facial muscles would freeze in the snow). Injuries: 1. Runner's head is hurt from the impact of Berty's sleigh or his fall. 2. Berty is impaled through the chest by a baby tree. 3. One of Berty's are broken after the sleigh crash. 4. Berty has his beard ripped off by Runner. 5. Lola's fingers are broken after Runner crushes her hand. 6. Stevie is sliced in half by Runner's heat vision. 7. Stevie has his ears and the skin surrounding his head ripped off by Runner. (Is Stevie always hurt? 8_7 7_9 8_7 Ok these emojis is making me dizzy, is Stevie never alive?) Category:Blog posts